


The Field Trip

by Marvel_fan083



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fan083/pseuds/Marvel_fan083
Summary: Peters going on a field trip to SI while he is living at the tower with extra fluff





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was walking home from another day at midtown tech. "may I'm ho-" Peter started " you're Tony stark" he said looking at the man sitting with may on the couch. "hi Peter," may said, "mr stark was telling me how much potential you showed at the decathlon that he wanted to offer you an internship at stark industries" "yes, could I talk to Peter alone please" Tony said. "sure, why don't you show him to your room Peter." Peter walked into his room, Tony following him. Tony shut the door and turned on Peter "you're that spider kid on you tube right, spider-ling, spider boy" "whatttt, no why would you say that, someone probably just photoshopped my face onto spider man" "mmh, sure kid" Tony picked up Peters hockey stick and pushed up the ceiling storage to find Peters suit dangling from a rope, Peter jumped in the way to grab it and shoved it in his cupboard. Peter started pacing frantically around the room while Tony went to grab the suit "can you even see out of these" Tony said holding up the goggles to his face, "yes I can" Peter said with a huff snatching his suit back,"they help me with my enhanced senses, they help me focus".

"what kind of other powers do you have?" Tony questioned, "I have enhanced sight, super hearing, fast metabolism, super strength, I can climb walls and I have this sixth sense where it warns me if dangers coming" Peter said rambling   
"Ok I want you to come down to the tower and we'll get you out of those pj's and into a proper suit and some proper training would help too, maybe with nat or Steve, Bucky could help too"   
"really mr stark that would be great but what do I tell may?" Peter asked   
"just say its an internship like I planned"  
"ok, when do you want me to come around"  
"how about tomorrow?"  
"ok Thank you mr stark "

___________________________________________________________

Peter was in chemistry class to make his spider webs when ned kept questioning him. " Peter why are you making webs again?"   
"shut up ned someone could here you"   
"sorry"   
"because Tony stark came around and he said that I could train with the avengers and he said I could have a proper suit and everything"   
"bro, that's so cool"   
"yeah I know i'm going there tonight now shush, i'm trying concentrate"  
"ok"  
"mr Parker, mr Leeds keep it down or you'll have yourselves a detention"  
"sorry ms Catherine" they replied.   
Peter continued to make his webs while conducting his experiment he is going to need it to train with the black widow, captain America and the freakin winter soldier.

___________________________________________________

"Have fun Peter", may called from her car, " thanks may". Peter got out of the car and walked into the lobby of SI. he walked up to reception and spoke to the receptionist "hi ma'am i'm here to see mr stark, he said that I could come in today"   
"sorry kid, there are no teen interns allowed" the receptionist said bluntly. "but i'm not here for an internship, mr stark said that -" "sorry kid no is no do you want to be escorted out by happy?" "no ma'am I jus-" "Peter" Tonys voice echoed around the empty lobby,"son, you're late"  
"sorry mr stark I didn't know where to go"  
"don't worry follow me" Tony led Peter to the avengers private elevator and asked Friday to take them to the training rooms, of course Peter wasn't shocked by Friday because he knew Tony had an AI " that's Friday, you can ask her anything" "ok, thank you mr stark. what are we doing to day exactly?" Peter asked  
"well kid, we are going to test out your abilities and see what you can do and you can meet the team". "that's awesome mr stark"

When Tony and peter arrived at the training room, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Wanda, Steve, Rhodey and Scott were there already " why are they all here mr stark?" "to see their new teammate of course" Tony said like it was obvious "i'm apart of the team?" "sure kid". when Peter and Tony walked in the all stared in shock, the hadn't been expecting a 12 as Spiderman. "hi im Peter", Peter said the the large group, "I'm Natasha but you can call me nat"   
"hi ms nat"   
There were chorus' of the avengers introducing themselves by saying their name. "ok, kid how much can you lift" Natasha said  
"dunno never tested it before"Peter said truthfully. "well lest test it now". nat led Peter to the bench press and put on 500kg "ok lets try the lightest one" Peter lifted in with one hand, they moved onto a tonne and lifted that with one hand "wow kid, your super strong", they kept adding more weight onto the press, Peter got up to 15 tonne with one hand, "kid you're stronger than Steve here" Clint said laughing. "thanks", they continued to put more weight on it when Peter could struggle to lie 45tonnes "argh" Peter said finally giving up. "i'm impressed" nat said.

next they moved onto speed, Peter ran a mile in 23 seconds, "wow defiantly better than Steve" Scott said earning a elbow to the ribs. Peter moved onto hand to hand combat. Peter started off with Clint, he beat Clint in under 20 seconds. then Steve which took him a little longer but got him down never the less. bucky's turn came and Peter beat him to, a minute and 30 seconds, Natasha turn was up next.

Natasha stepped into the ring and Peter stepped up closer to her, 'i'm going to beat you' Natasha said in Russian 'I wouldn't be too sure of that' Peter replied in Russian. "dude you speak Russian", Bucky said. "yeah I speak multiple languages" Peter replied taking his eyes of nat and turning to face the group nat did the same 'wow the kids a genius' Tony said in Spanish 'thank you’ Peter said with a grin on his face while Tony looked absolutely bewildered. Wanda tried next with sokovian ‘bet you cannot understand me’ ‘nice try ms Wanda but I know sokovian too’ Wanda looked absolutely terrified and impressed at the same time“peter is a genius” Rhodey said. 

Natasha turned back to peter in the ring and they stepped forward to face each other “scared potter?” peter said jokingly “what?” nat replied confused “never mind” natasha went in for a kick to the stomach, peter side stepped it and grabbed Natasha’s leg and spun it so natasha fell over but nat turned it into a somersault stood back up and this time went for a punch to the ribs Peter sidestepped it and kicked behind her knee causing her to stumble, Natasha turned around and gave a sharp kick to Peter stomach, Peter stepped away and kicking her in the stomach lightly, just enough to catch her off guard then pulled her to the ground and Natasha tapped out after struggling to pull him off herself. Peter let go of nat and offered her a hand up, she took it and said "nice work Peter" Peter was shocked had the black widow complimented him "y- you too ms nat" Peter smiled and rejoined the group.

"wow, kid you took out the worlds best fighters in under 2 minutes and can lift 45 tonnes" Clint said "that's impressive and you're still 12" "i'm 15 actually" Peter replied. “well son welcome to the team” Steve said “thank you mr rogers, I won’t disappoint any of you” “yeah well you still have to tell may because you’re going to be living here now so-” “you mean living here as in the tower here?” “yep that’s what I said, you’ll get you own floor just below mine so you can share my lab and work on the Spiderman suits” “wow really - I mean, cool, thank you so much mr stark” "its Tony to you Peter" "thank you Tony" Peter said beaming with excitement.

______________________________________  
Peter had just moved in this week to the tower and was settling in nicely, he hadn't met all the avengers yet because some of them were away or on mission at the time of his test, he walked into the common room to see the avengers watching a movie on the couch "hey, underoos I want you to meet some people" Tony said from the table, he was talking to 2 other people and they all stood up to meet them, " im bruce banner" bruce said extending his hand, peter shook it excitedly "wow your bruce banner, gamer radiation scientist, you're amazing I read some of your reports and they go into great detail and I love them your work is super cool, you're so smart but you made a few errors in you grammar radiation report but they are still awesome" Peter said,"im rambling aren't I? you're just so cool"   
______________________________________

2 months later

Peter had been living at the tower for 2 months with may and the avengers. he stumbled into the elevator and made his way into the common room, "morning Peter" Steve said from the kitchen, "morning Steve", Peter mumbled, "are you making pancakes?" "yep, I have made some for the whole team since they are staying the week for a catch up so you'll get to see shuri again" Steve said pilling pancakes onto Peters plate. Peter grabbed the syrup and poured it onto his pancakes, "so Steve, watcha doing today?" "training with Bucky, going to all the meetings Tonys not attending, which is all of them, that's about it why?" "I was wondering if you could training with me today" "ask Natasha I don't feel like any broken bones today, but I'll watch you how about that?" "sure thing". Peter went back to eating his pancakes.

'morning my little spider' nat said in Russian, 'morning momma spider' Peter replied, "I heard that Steve offered me up for training today, is that correct?" Peter nodded in response "well im going to test out new weapons on you today so be ready" "ok momma spider".

_____________________________________________

Peter was in biology for his last class and all he way thinking about is getting back to the tower and beating nat in training, maybe making some new improvements on nat weapons or the suit because Tony was always saying how important safety was-  
"mr Parker did you here what I just said?" ms Catherine said  
"no miss"  
"pay attention then Peter" she focused back onto the class with Peter now listening, "as I was saying our field trip at SI-" wait, did she say SI? like the tower were he lives with the avengers and has an internship there? "now these forms are due in on Friday the day of the trip but by all means you can hand them in earlier if you want. Peter went to collected his slip and trudged out of school saying good bye to ned and hopped in the back of happy's car, "hey kid how was school?" "great" Peter replied.

"hey Peter how was school?" pepper said   
"great, thanks mom" Peter replied, "I have a field trip"  
"where is it?"   
"here" Peter replied as soon as Tony walked into the room and heard their conversation  
"great a field trip here, I've wanted to show off my son for ages now" Tony exclaimed  
"right, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you" Peter said, "promise you won't embarrass me, please"   
"not intentionally" Tony said nearly skipping away he was so excited   
"I'm doomed aren't I ?" Peter said to pepper   
"unfortunately I would have to say yes" pepper replied, "I will try and get him away from your class, will that make it any better?"  
"sure thanks mom" Peter said


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the stark industries tour!

When Peter got to school the bus was already waiting for him to arrive “Hurry up Parker or we'll leave without you" Ms Catherine called out once seeing Peter. He stumbled onto the bus and handing the teacher his permission slip, he slipped into the seat next to Ned and infront of MJ. "Hey guys" Peter said, "sorry I was late I didn't set my alarm, Dad had to wake me up this morning". "Dude that's so cool you get to be woken up by the Tony Stark and live with him!" Ned said. "Yeah I know it’s so awesome" They fell into silence for the rest of the trip, Peter listening to music with Ned and MJ drawing in her book. 

"Alright guys listen up, we are here so please be on your best behaviour because we are representing midtown today and be respectful of the workers here. Peter could I please see you once we get off, thank you everyone" Ms Catherine said as they pulled into the car park at SI. the students clambered off the bus and Peter going last to meet up with Ms Catherine, "miss you wanted to see me about something?" Peter said, "yes Peter I do, I understand that your aunt kicking you out from her house and your uncle being killed must of been hard for you but it gives you no right to make up such lies like this 'internship' with tony stark, please tell the truth because I don't want midtowns reputation to be ruined by one selfish prat". Peter was shocked, he knew that she didn't believe him but this was just harsh and his heart stung at those words especially bringing up ben, "ma'am I can assure you I’m not lying" Peter insisted. "We'll find out today won't we I guess" "you sure will" Peter replied joining his friends in the lobby.

"What was that about?" Ned said to Peter once he was inside, "Ms Catherine doesn't believe me and she said that I was making it up because of Ben and May" Peter said. "Well you aren't so she'll find out today so that's good isn't it?" Ned said. Ned always tried to look on the bright side of things, but Peter couldn't, it was either that everyone thought he was a liar or that they might find out he's Spiderman. 

“Peter?” Peter hears from in the lobby and sees Penny Clamp, his friend from SI an intern also, “are you taking this tour, I probably got my time wrong im so sorry I can come back for my tour” Penny rambled, being Tony Starks personal intern gives him a lot more authority over everyone including leading scientists, “No Penny, I’m actually here on a field trip” Peter said quietly. Penny realised what happened and started laughing causing people to look, “peter this is the best you work here and you gotta take a tour of the tower, golden”. Penny focused back onto the group and peter walked to the back next to Ned and MJ.

"Hello everyone, my name is penny" the tour guide said, "I'll be handing out the passes, please come up and collect yours when I call out your name" she said pulling out a tub of guest passes. "Eugene Thompson, Ned Leeds" she started calling out all the names till the last one, " Lucy Catherine". "Miss, you didn't give penis Parker his pass" flash smugly says pointing to Peter. "That because Peter already has a pass Eugene, I don't appreciate the language you are using" Penny said as she gestured to the metal detectors, "These are metal detectors and also you have to scan your pass to use them like so" Penny said scanning her pass and walking through the detectors. "Penny Clamp, clearance level; 7: high level intern, no unauthorised equipment." "Wow, what was that?" Someone in the class said. "That is Friday, Tony Starks personal AI, also she runs the tower with security and the internet" Penny explained, "Now, who wants to go first?" Flash was pushing others out of the way to get to the front, sheet puffed out and strode up to Penny, "I'll go first" He pulled out his badge and swiped it and walked through the detectors "Eugene Thompson, clearance level; 1:guest, unauthorised equipment." "What unauthorised equipment?" Flash squawked, "an unauthorised attitude, Eugene" Friday replied sassily. The class burst into fits of laughter and so did anyone in the radius to hear what Friday said, even Penny was trying not to laugh, "I'm sorry that's how Friday acts, Tony set her up that way. Please continue scanning your passes.” The class lined up behind the scanner, Peter and Ned hanging at the back of the line. “Peter you gotta scan your pass if you want to continue the tour” Penny’s voice rang out in the lobby snapping peter from his thoughts, “Right sorry” Peter said stepping up and scanning his pass. “Mini boss, clearance level; 10, boss’ personal intern, carrying black widow bites and tech from level 38, all authorised by protocol; Mini boss” Friday says.

“Level 10?” Peter hears someone say, “Mini boss, what the hell does that mean?” All the questions for Peter were interrupted by Penny, “Lets continue with the tour, first we’ll go to…” She stops when she notices Cindy with her hand up, “Yes?” Penny asks, “What do the levels mean?” Cindy asks. “Well, there are 10 levels of security, level 1 is for tours and low level press, level 2 is for press conferences, level 3 is for janitors and cleaners, level 4 is for low level security, level 5 is for security, low level interns and low level workers, level 6 is for staff under level 50 which includes interns, level 7 is for staff above level 50 and tour guides like myself, level 8 is for head scientists and visiting government people and some of the avengers that don’t live here like Black Panther, Ant-man and Thor, level 9 is for the avengers and level 10 is for the head of security, Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes and Peter”, Penny says then continues with the tour, “As I was saying, we’ll make our way to the intern labs, R&D then the avenger museum, we’ll stop for lunch then continue with a special treat from Tony Stark himself.” ‘Great’ Peter muttered to himself ‘this day is just getting better and better.’

They made their way to the elevator where penny took them up to level 38 for the intern lab tour. “level 38; intern labs” Friday said as the elevator opened, there were swarms of people rushing about the floor and holograms open in the air, penny stepped into the room and continued her your guide speech, “as you can see here the interns are very busy at the moment with their projects so please don’t disturb them unless they talk to you first, you have about a half an hour to look around, please don’t touch anything unless asked to do so, have fun, I’ll be over here if you need me” penny said gesturing to a corner of the room were ms Catherine and penny went to get out of the way. 

The class went to go wonder around the level when someone shouted out, “peter!” peter turned around to see it was Al one of the interns, “could you help me with this” Al said holding his hologram up with a bunch of equations on it, “its not right and I don’t know what to do” he said frantically. Peter rushed over to Al’s desk and looked at the problem, “you just need to replace this number with 5 and add in brackets there” Peter said pointing to where the brackets should go. “Damn Parker, you’re a genius, you saved me weeks of problems” Al said, “no problem”. Peter went around helping the interns with their projects while the rest of his class were looking around at prototypes for new designs for SI. “peter we’re leaving” penny called out to him as they were getting ready to leave, “coming Penny” peter yelled, he jogged across the room and walked out the door before it shut on him.

R&D Labs

Peter class were looking around at all the new projects when a certain scientist came into the lab, “omg, it’s the hulk” someone in peters class yelled, probably one of flash’s friends. They all crowded around bruce and bruce started backing away into the corner. “guys, step back please, you will get your turn to ask questions, don’t swarm him” Penny called out, the class took a step back and bruce re focused on the class, calming down.  
“Sure thing, what do you want to ask?” bruce said, “You there in the jean jacket.”   
“it’s MJ, what do you do in the tower because you don’t look like you are doing gamma radiation?”   
“Well, MJ, I supervise a lot of the projects, but I work on robots and mostly in the prosthetics division with Dr Cho”   
“you in the red shirt” Penny picked   
“I’m flash, why are you pretending to know peter?” flash accused   
“peter parker?”, flash nodded, “I don’t understand what you mean, why would I pretend to know peter? He is the most intelligent kid – no, person I’ve met, smarter than tony and I put together and he is always dedicated to his work also he had more maturity than both of us”  
“oh”

“well, let’s move on to the museum now shall we” penny said leading the group out of the lab and onto the museum floor. When they arrived, peter felt his spidey senses go off and side-stepped Clint who was jumping out of the roof and landed on Flash instead. “hiya peter” Clint called getting off flash and brushing off invisible dirt,   
“Hi Clint” “whatcha doing here, you better not be skipping school, Tony will kill me,” Clint said taking in his surroundings of a group of teenagers, “you’re touring this place?”   
“No Clint, I’m on the tour so could you please piss off” Peter hissed   
“Language. Oh, your life sucks Peter touring you own h-”   
“office” peter quickly interrupted not wanting Clint to spill his secret of living with the avengers just yet,   
“yeah,” Clint said catching on from peters death stare, “anyways, pepper wanted to know if you are going to eat at the table tonight or with tony in his lab because Thor and Loki are coming back from Asgard.”   
“Probably the table”   
“ok, well, cya” Clint called swinging back into the vent and scurrying away.  
“what the hell parker” flash spat. Peter ignored him and walked into the museum 

Peter realised that the Avenger’s cases were in oldest to youngest order, Thor to Vision, “Peter, come have a look at this” Ned said dragging Peter to the far side of the room where Peter saw his case, “wow, I have a case?” Peter said, “this is like the best day ever!” it had peter’s old suit, some old web shooters, facts about him and a clip of him fighting “dude you’re afraid of spiders” MJ snickered “yeah, you would be too if one bit you and you nearly DIED” peter retorted.


End file.
